Erased
by BlackTales
Summary: They've all forgotten. Their memories wiped, but there's only one who can possible save them. AU, After Fang, acting as if the book Angel existed. Reads better than summary, please review. Criticism welcome. Rated T for language and suggestive content. Review. ON HAITUS.
1. Pronologe

Marian Janssen

"E-excuse me, Director Janssen." The woman turned her icy gaze to the scared scientist.

"What is it?"

"M-m-maximum ride and the u-u-um flock have been captured and are being brought to the School."

"Excellent!" The woman shouted, startling her workers. "I want them to undergo the surgery immediately; when they wake up they shall have no previous recollection to their _real_ life, before we put them in the fields I want them tested to ensure the procedure worked. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes ma'am."

The next day:

Marian Janssen watched as 6 unconscious bodies were dragged into her lab. Personally, the Director has never seen the entire Flock together, only Max, Nudge, Angel, a dog, and a failed experiment back in Germany months ago. She stood, tall and proud, as she watched the scientists begin the procedure. She took it all in.

The youngest little blonde girl with all the powers.

The blonde boy with the farting problem.

The mocha colored girl with a mouth that wouldn't shut up.

The strawberry blonde that was blind.

The second in command— wait a minute.

The Director leaned forward and frowned. In between the failure of a buy who was supposed to night vision and the leader of the Avian- American Flock should have been a tall, dark boy.

Should have been.

The boy there was tall, yes, but had an overall light complexion and was most definitely not the one called Fang.

"Who is he?" She snapped, pointing at the strange boy.

"He's one of them."

"Impossible."

"The dark boy wasn't there."

"Well he would not just leave; he's in love with the leader." She stated.

"He wasn't there, ma'am."

"Unless one of you can prove to me otherwise, I will have to assume."

"He wasn't there, and from what we can tell: he hasn't been for awhile. All of them showed signs of depression and sadness." One scientist said, while another asked. "Assume what, ma'am?"

Marian took a deep breath. She went through every possible explanation. But what could it be? Signs of depression, he wouldn't leave. You don't just up and go when you are in love with someone. Especially those grafted with bird DNA. Once a bird loves one person, it cannot love another.

Marian Janssen knew of only one solution.

"The one called Fang is dead." She stated simply, hearing her workers begin to discuss it. "Continue the procedure."


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you for choosing Erased, I hope you all enjoy. I'll try and update as much as possible. Feel free to comment on everything you hate/love about it. Also, I know this chapter is going to suck since I'm introducing characters—which I suck at.

Chapter 1

"Addison Rivera, if you disrupt my class one more time I swear I will send you to the front office!" My math teacher, Mrs. Brown, yelled. She glared at me from across the room where she stood by the board.

"Mrs. Brown," I said sweetly. "I haven't disturbed your class, today anyways. Josh simply sneezed and I politely said 'gesundheit' which is German for bless you. You can look it up if you would like."

She flushed red, turning back to the board while my friends Josh and Hayes bumped fists with me. I leaned back in the plastic chair, doodling in my notebook, when a paper landed on my desk.

_Catching waves tonight—8ish. You in?_ I considered it. It's been awhile since I went out with the guys.

**Sure, I just need to get my gear.**

Josh leaned over and whispered the plan to Hayes. He nodded, flashing a quick smile at me, before the bell rang.

"Aye, mate, I thought that class would never end!" Josh exclaimed, running towards his locker. I felt a hand cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" Said a familiar, angelic voice.

"The Easter Bunny?" I asked, slowing my pace down so I didn't slam into anything. She giggled.

"No, silly!"

"Mina! Why are you covering Adi's eyes?" Josh asked, and I felt her hand pull away.

"Josh, you ruined it!" Mina folder her arms and pouted. I laughed at her expression and pulled the books I would need for my classes after lunch. "So Adi, you're surfing tonight?"

"How the hell can you know that? Josh just asked." I said, shoving my book into my black messenger bag that had headphones attached to an iPod printed on it.

"You've been here for almost 2 years, you should know that word spreads fast around here." She said, lacing her fingers through mine as we walked outside to eat lunch.

"Point taken."

"So, after school wanna hang by the beach? I'm not thinking swimming, just sightseeing. If you know what I mean." I thought about it, I'd been so wrapped up in my English project that I've been completely neglecting my friends.

"Absolutely." I said. I sat down in a patch of grass with my back against a tree, watching the rest of our group of friends walk over. All my friends, minus Mina, were guys. The surfer guys: Josh, Hayes, Kai, Spencer, and Rip and the pranksters/ jokesters: Mica, Chase, and Bubo. Mina and I are the only girls, though Mina has her own group of friends separate from us. And most of them are girls who are loud, obnoxious and of course kinda sluttish.

They get away with their sluttish ways though. Here at Albany High located in Western Australia, the dress code—well basically there is one. Short shorts and low cut tops are okay. Jeans with holes, okay. See through shirts: okay. Mesh tops with your bathing suit underneath, that's fine too. Cropped shirts that hit your ribs and dresses that are higher than mid-thigh —definitely okay.

I told you they were no dress codes.

They don't care, because it's Australia and the school is right on the beach. There were some people who had some modestly. I was one of them, Mina was another.

Today I was dressed in light, ripped flare jeans that dragged in the sand a light grey shirt that rested on my ribs (that's as slutty as I get, besides shorts—just not booty shorts), short purple converse, my black stud belly ring and the two rings I wear every day. On my left hand a ring with wings wrapping around my finger and on my right hand two rings connected by a chain on my pointer and middle finger and black nail polish. And Mina was wearing a ruffled blue dress with black Gladiators and subtle make-up (where I go without any) including black mascara and eye-shadow and lip gloss. (.com/cgi/set?id=32398520).

Someone wolf whistled, pulling me from my thoughts. I mimicked the guy's actions, turning my head to find the source. Johnny Long, the Rugby star and biggest player in Albany, he smiled cockily and started walking towards us with the rest of the Rugby team trailing behind. He stopped at the edge of our group, staring at Mina and me.

"So Adi," I cut him off.

"Only my friends call me Adi. Sorry." I watched Kai attempt to cover his laughter.

Johnny's smiled slid from his face for a second. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. How about me and you start to get to know each other?"

Sexist pig.

I pretended to think about it by taping my finger against my chin. "I pretty sure I would rather the sharks finish me off."

"Adi, sooner or later you're going to want me." He said, starting to walk away.

"I pick later, like 'I'm in my grave' later!" I yelled after him. I glanced over at Mina. "Why are you frowning?"

"I've changed my mind." She announced. I raised my eyebrows waiting for an answer. "We're ditching and going to Melbourne."

"It's not exactly an overnight trip, Mi. It'll take at least three days to get there."

"We've done it before." She argued.

"Over break, when we had two week off from school." She started to pout again.

"Well when is our next break?"

"In two weeks."

"Alright, well in two weeks we're going to Melbourne. Even if I have to fucking kidnap you Addison." I shrugged.

"Okay."

"YAY! Okay, but I still want to ditch so can we go get my hair done?"

"What do you want done now, mate?" Josh asked joining our conversation.

"I want to get some highlights in, and Adi I think you should get some too."

"I'm not highlighting my hair." I turned my head away from her, knowing she would pull out the Bambi eyes.

"? I swear it won't be anything too drastic!" She paused and I could see her hands fidgeting. "Plus, uh, I already made the appointments."

I groaned, turning my head back to meet her blue eyes with my chocolate brown ones. The boys were laughing around us as I sighed and stood up. Mina did the same before she told Hayes to cover for us and literally dragged me to her car. I opened the door, throwing my bag in the back and bucking up.

"Thank you so much, Adi! I swear you won't regret this."

"_Maaaax! Please, I really want to change my hair!" The mocha colored girl pleaded. "I already talked to the hair salon and everything. They told me they have special stuff that will help control my hair once I straighten it, and they'll color it if I want. , Max?"_

"_I guess we can check it out."_

"_Yes! Thank you Max! I swear you won't regret this!"_

"Adi, Adi wake up. We're here. You okay?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Just a dream." She nodded and led the way into the salon. "Promise this won't be a drastic change?"

She didn't answer because a woman stood in front of us. "Addison Rivera? Mina Watts? Please follow us."

I was separated from Mina, and pushed into a chair. The lady turned the chair so I was facing away from the mirror. "I must say, Miss Rivera, you are truly beautiful. I know just what to do with your hair to highlight your face and tan perfectly!" And then she started cutting and putting tin foil in my hair. I closed my eyes and relaxed. This was going to be a long day.

About an hour later—it could have been longer—the stylist turned my chair around and let me just tell you what I didn't see. I did not see my dirty blonde semi curly hair with a simple haircut that reached my mid-back. Instead I saw a lot of different colors; I wasn't really a blonde anymore. There was a dark brown as the main color with blonde highlights and light brown lowlights. And she cut my hair a few inches so it curled around my bra strap, and had bangs sweeping over my right eye. It was definitely drastic since I barely recognized myself—but I liked it.

Mina walked over, smiling guiltily. I took in her new style. Her usual white/blonde shoulder length hair was cut, wrapping perfectly around her chin and collarbone with layers. And had bangs covering the eye opposite to mine, and had a tint of dark brown starting from the roots. Hers looked just as good.

**(**Mina's hair highlights: .com/imgres?imgurl=./-gOgXN9FKew4/TVwqN5qKkMI/AAAAAAAAAD4/DXSgEPq1GWU/s400/cute%252525252Bshort%252525252Bhair%&imgrefurl=.&usg=_k7XXfJXjXmVCJjL6ej0yGxPisXY=&h=400&w=320&sz=39&hl=en&start=197&zoom=1&tbnid=rsdAgSTg3FwX-M:&tbnh=141&tbnw=107&ei=hd3vTZfKGsyEtgf3-82SCQ&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dcute%2Bshort%2Bhaircuts%2Bwith%2Bhighlights%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26rlz%3D1R2DKUS_enUS395%26biw%3D1419%26bih%3D632%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=203&page=8&ndsp=30&ved=1t:429,r:18,s:197&tx=40&ty=65

Adi's hair highlights: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.&usg=_A3ODe_Sm7NsD9k57yFE5zTX7cHQ=&h=392&w=280&sz=20&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=56594RaxBqCLXM:&tbnh=157&tbnw=110&ei=-KrvTdiSBIfY0QHKi4GmCg&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dblonde%2Bhair%2Bblack%2Bhighlights%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DX%26rlz%3D1R2GGLL_en%26biw%3D1259%26bih%3D845%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=375&page=1&ndsp=29&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=52&ty=98**)**

"You're off the hook—this time. And this time only." I said as we paid.

"But you like it right? I thought it suited you and your tall, athletic toned body with the whole sarcastic total BA attitude."

"Yeah I like it."

"Good because next week I'm thinking we get tattoos." I turned to stare at her, stopping dead in the parking lot. She took one look at me, and sprinted to the car with me going chasing after her.

7:45pm

"YO ADI! MINA! OVER HERE!" We followed the sounds of Spencer's yells from the car all the way down to the best surf spot in Albany. Josh greeted us half way, throwing my surf bag at me and telling me to go change before escorting Mina down to the spot like a gentlemen. (Which by the way he is not, he just has it bad for Mina.)

I walked to the changing section, a long three wall hut thing separated by curtains that you closed when you were changing. It didn't have great privacy, but it did the job. I closed the curtain and pulled out the bathing suit and black long sleeve rash guard. My bathing suit was a simple black halter top and tight black and white stripped bottoms that didn't fall off if you fell off your board.

Kai spotted me as I made my way over to them. Throwing my hair up, I walked to where he was resting on the wave runner that was waiting on the wet sand. "You're not surfing tonight?"

"Nah, brah, I'm on runner duty since I twisted my ankle last week when we were screwing around with Rugby."

"It still isn't better?"

"Nope, but it's all good. Next week I'll be out there kicking ass. I waxed you're board for you."

"Thanks man."

"Yeah, and Adi, please just be careful out there. It'll be dark out there, so don't pull any of your usual stunts, yeah? And don't forget 'bout the sharks."

"Don't worry about it, Kai." He nodded, turning his head to focus on the waves. I grabbed my board, simple and black, and waded into the water with Rip.

"Dude, this is going to be wicked." He commented as I swung my leg over my board and sat up on my ass nice and tall. I watched as Hayes, Josh, and Spencer pulled their cars to the shore line and switched their headlights to the brightest setting and positioned them towards the water. Mina watched from the hood of Hayes yellow hummer as the 5 of us paddled further into the water. I plunged under an oncoming wave, popping back up with a deep breath and sloshing my bangs from my eyes. I turned my board around aiming the tip of it towards the beach and waited for the right time to go. We formed a line in the water, Josh then Hayes, me, Spencer, and then Rip.

"I thought Mi promised nothing drastic." Hayes said, breaking the silence. "Not that it doesn't look good." He reassured quickly.

"Yeah, I thought so too."

"YO!" Spencer yelled, ruining our conversation. "First wave of the night, coming up! I call running with Adi!"

"Oooh yeah, suck it Hayes!" I said as I lay down on the board and started paddling. I felt the wave under me and rose to my knees, held my balance, and then got on my feet spread my arms out and followed the wave.

It felt like I was flying.

And flying felt amazing.


	3. Chapter 2

Halle POV

"Thanks for tuning in with Nassau Weather Now. The temperature today will be around 84 degrees. Schools out for the holidays, meaning kids will be swamping the beaches. Remember kiddos to wear your sunscreen." I clicked the power button on the remote, shutting the idiot on the TV up. I turned to my friend Vanessa.

"Why do they even tell us the weather? It's the Bahamas, it's not like it gets cold here. I've been here 2 years and the coldest it's gotten was 63—but the sun was still shining." Ness nodded her head along with my rant. "And _kiddos_? Pedophile much? Plus, we're nine not five."

"Halle, I think you're taking this kind of personally."

"I'm just stating the obvious. Anyway, want to go to that cave by the beach?"

"The one that's hidden and no one knows about?"

"That's the one." She smiled and nodded, grabbing her bag while I grabbed mine. "MOM, WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!" We left before she could tell us otherwise.

Ella POV  
>"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! MAX WILL FUCKING REMEMBER AND COME TO SAVE ME, MOM, HER FLOCK, AND KICK ALL YOUR DAMNED ASSES!"<p>

Calm down Ella, they can't hurt you.

Hell yeah they can!

"Director," One of the scientists said, watching me with wide eyes. "I thought she was the one who didn't believe in violence."

"And didn't raise her voice?" Another chimed in.

"Obviously, she has been spent too much time with Maximum Ride." The Director, who surprisingly was a woman, came and kneeled down next to the cage I was in. "Ella Martinez, you're sister isn't going to save you. It's been two years and she doesn't even know her name, let alone yours. Just be a good lab rat and shut up."

I spit in her face. "Go to hell." That was something I learned from Max. The Director tilted her head, inspecting me; she whipped the spit from her face.

"You haven't hit a nerve yet, you're wasting your time. You're pathetic life will be over soon."

"Do you really think you can get away with this?" I asked, watching her get up and move back to the monitors.

"I already have."

Roland POV

"Slow your asses down, I'm blind!" I yelled.

"Like that's stopped you before, Rollo!" I heard Jesse yell back. I followed his voice towards the kickboxing gym, my hand skimming the walls lightly.

"Damn Jesse, my man, you're really going to go up against a blind guy?" I didn't know the voice, but I could already tell I didn't like the guy.

"You haven't seen Rollo in action." I tuned them out, wrapping my hand then stuffing them in my boxing glove. I walked over to the nearest punching bag and started punching with smooth, precise moves.

_Jab, right kick, right hook, roundhouse kick._

I heard Jesse walk over and steadied the bag. "Out of curiosity, man, how'd you learn how to fight?"

I didn't hesitate in my answer of my punch. "Max."

"Who's Max? I gotta meet this guy."

"It's a girl."

"Bloody hell, it's a girl, girls can't fight." I felt fury wash over me, my fist swinging so hard the bag pulled from the ceiling and threatened to fall. But I felt the fight ran out of me quickly, I didn't know a Max. Boy or girl.

"Let's just get this over with, Jess. I'm going to kick your ass and you know it."

But deep inside, I knew Max taught me to fight.

Shyanne POV

"Yo, Shy; wanna catch a movie Friday night?" I bit my nail, hell yeah I wanted to go, but I couldn't sound too desperate.

"I guess." WTH? I guess?

"Hey, if you don't want to go you don't have to." Jake said.

"No, I do, I'm really excited." I gave a short laugh. He smiled and left before the bell could ring. I slowly walked towards the counselor's office. "Shyanne Adams." I said once I walked in.

"Go ahead in." The lady said. I smiled, walking back to the room labeled 132 Kim.

"Hi, Shyanne. Go ahead and take a seat."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Course not; I just wanted to check in with you. I do this yearly with new students."

"I was new two years ago." She smiled.

"Yes, I know, this is just a checkup to see how you have adjusted. I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I want you to answer them as truthfully as possible. Can you do that for me?" I nodded. "Okay, so you're 14 years old, this is your freshmen year; you have lots of friends, right? Is all that true?"

"Yes."

"Good, how do you like it here?"

"It's cold, but at least it doesn't make my hair frizz."

"Well this is Canada. What do you think has changed the most since you got here?"

"I used to talk a lot, I don't much anymore."

"Why not?"

"I guess I just didn't see the point of my rambling. When I'm really excited, I'll talk so much my friends have to slap their hands over my mouth though."

She nodded, carefully taking notes. "It's called growing up, Shyanne. Do you have a role model?"

"Max." I said automatically.

"And what is this man's relationship to you."

"Max is a girl, and she's like my mother." Miss Kim looked up at me with an expression on her face that I couldn't read, she scribbled something down in her notebook.

"Who is she?" I frowned, thinking about it.

"She's always in my dreams. Protecting me, watching over me, when I close my eyes I see her face but I can't ever hear a voice.

"So she's someone you made up. Why do you think you see her as a mother figure?"

"I didn't make her up!" I said, suddenly remembering her smiling face. "I know her, from somewhere, but she's not just a mother, she's a best friend. And sarcastic and beautiful and always looking out for me, tough as nails too."

"Shyanne, it's just a dream, Max isn't real."

"You don't know anything." I snapped; she recoiled slightly surprised by my sudden outburst.

"I think that's all for today." She said slowly. "You can back to class." I walked out of there stiffly; my head hurt and Max's face kept fading in and out. I suddenly felt so stupid; the stupid Canadian air was finally getting to my head, making me delusional. There was no Max.

StupidStupidStupid.

Dr. M POV

"There is something seriously sick about you." I said, craning my head to try and look around. "Taking children and grafting animal DNA into them. You'll be on death row, with everyone else associated with your program. You're a murderer, a monster."

"Dr. Martinez, I do believe you're forgetting something. You volunteered your child, you allowed us to inject your baby with bird DNA. You let us take her when she was born, we fed her, clothed her, bathed her. The wings on her back was all your doing, your fault."

"Shut up."

"And then you just forgot about her. Moved on and finished college, had another baby, bought a house."

"Stop."

"We tested her, trained her, made her stronger, faster, and better. She always dreamed of a mother, but instead she grew up being one. Then she finished our work: feeding and bathing her Flock. She trained them, just like we trained her."

"Please."

"She always thought she was safe, but we knew. Where she was and what she was doing. The others never really mattered; it's always been about her. Your daughter."

"Stop, please."

"Fourteen years passed, and then she found you. But she didn't know, you did. From the moment you saw her face and her wings, you knew that she was your first born. But you didn't tell her, you weren't ever going to tell her, but you were going to let her thing someone else was her mother, and then someone else told her. You had to face her, but you left something out."

"Don't."

"You left out the fact that she's an Avian-American, a mutant, a freak, something misunderstood because of you. You'll be on death row with us, but I have to say thank you. Thank you for giving us our most successful experiment ever. Maximum Ride."

Trevor POV

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww! Trevor, that is so _gross_!" I grinned as Emily screeched and screamed. If I do say so myself that was the best fart ever! "I am never going to get over that _stench_! Oh, god I'm doomed! Ew. Ew. EW!"

"You're suck a drama queen, Em."

"Trev, I can't even function. That was horrid. You're 11 freaking years old, can't you just grow up?" She stomped off, leaving me alone. But I was used to it; she said the same thing every time.

"And now I'm bored." I grumbled. I started walking in the opposite direction went, slipping deeper and deeper into New Zealand. I've been here two years, and my only friend is a girl who puts up with everything about me…except my farts. BUT THEY'RE SO AWESOME!

Plus, ever since I got over the whole cooties thing, I started too really like Emily. But I would never tell her that, and we're only 11. I may need to grow up some, but I don't to grow up _that_ much. If ya know what I mean. She probably doesn't even like me.

I continued into the woods, and I'm proud to say I didn't trip over any roots. I am a great survivalist! I quickly checked my surroundings, making sure the coast was clear, and then pulled out several wires. I was going to make a bomb, it would take longer than I would prefer. I needed an extra pair of hands' but this is something Emily definitely wouldn't approve of.

Oh well.

Dylan POV  
>I was in the same cage. In the same room. With no one but Max's sister to keep me company. The cage was small and tight, the room was a blinding white, but Ella and I have gotten close in the last two years. The scary thing is: she's becoming more and more like Max with each passing day. Taunting the white coats, treating to release Max on them, etc.<p>

"Well, well well what do we have here?" Said an Eraser (they stopped making them years ago, except to keep them as guards for the School), pushing a cart with our food on it. "A meaningless sister and a failed experiment."

I wasn't failed: I was a success. I was finally getting Max to adjust to me after Fang left, we were growing closer…and then we got captured. The others had been separated with their memories erased, and they attempted to do the same for me but since I wasn't created by them the procedure didn't work.

So I'm stuck here.

But I know everything that's going one; I know exactly where everyone is and how they're doing. I know that Fang's our only hope, and luckily they haven't found him, yet. I just really hope the Director isn't right. And (yeah this will shock you) I hope Fang isn't dead. But after each day that goes by, my hope goes with it.

They may actually get away with this.


	4. Chapter 3

Adi POV

"Whatcha doing, mate?" Kai asked, sitting next to me in the grass. "Oh wait, I know. We're doing track and field today aren't we?"

"Pretty much." I slid my legs apart, touching my toes to stretch. I looked across the track to where Emma was flirting with the Rugby team. So pathetic. Remember when I was talking about some people here having no morals? Yeah. She would be one of them. Her gym shorts, which were black SOFEES, were rolled up so that you could literally see her butt cheeks. And she cut her shirt, which was supposed to be a simple grey tank top, to make a 'V' down her chest. She was wearing a pink and black poka-dotted bra.

I shouldn't have known that.

So what I mean by no morals? Anyway, we were running track today. I didn't mind though. Running I was good at, my mom always told me I had a runners build, plus running just came naturally to me. And if I do say so myself, I'm pretty damn fast.

"Alright everyone! Listen up," The coach yelled. He was a middle age man with grey hair and a serious bald spot, he wasn't fit either. And he was only nice to people like Emma and people on the Rugby team. "I want everyone in groups of twos. Boy, girl. When you have a partner line up on the other side of the field."

I nodded at Kai's invitation to be partners. Together we walked over to the far side of the tracks; I noticed Emma and Johnny pairing together. "Relays?" Kai asked. "Remember last year? When he made us run the whole field, hand the baton to your team member, and then they had to run the whole field too?"

"It was easy if you didn't think about it."

"Wasn't Emma's time like 10 minutes, or something crazy like that?"

"Yup, which was really sad because I finished in 51 seconds."

"Bet ya 10 bucks you beat your record."

"Dude, not cool, I was going to bet you 20 bucks saying I could beat it."

"How about this, if you get 48 seconds you owe me 10, anything lower than that and I owe you $20 oh and so would Josh and Rip."

"Knock at least 4 seconds off my time, and get 60 bucks?" I thought about it, looking at the track which was starting to look really, really long. "Deal." We shook hands.

"We don't have any new people, so everyone remember how to run this?" Coach said. "Okay I want the first runner to stand in on a marked lane with their partners behind them." I walked to lane 2, with Johnny in lane 1 and people I didn't know in lanes 3, 4, and 5.

"You might as well give up now, Adi." Johnny said, talking over the coach. "We all know I'm going to win this and beat the school record." The record was 48 seconds, last year he got 50 beating me by 1 freaking second.

I ignored him, rolling my shoulders back. Behind me Kai told me to kick his ass, while Emma twirled her hair in Kais direction. I leaned down, getting into position with my hands on the ground.

"On your marks, get set…GO!" I shot forward, much faster than I would have expected. I didn't turn my head to check my surrounding, that would slow me down, but I knew I was neck and neck with Johnny. When the first curve started I suddenly shot forward with an extra dose of adrenaline when I remember how sexist Johnny was.

And I hate sexist people.

The curve straightened out revealing the hundred yard dash. I cleared that too in no time and started on my second curve. I readied the baton as soon as I locked my sight on Kai. He started running too, with his hand reaching out for the yellow thing. I stuck it in his hand and let go. He took off as I slowed my pace to a light jog. Then I stopped and turned around, Johnny just put the baton in Emma's hand. And everyone was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Addison Rivera, new school record." Coach paused, and boy did he look happy that some back talking, trouble making girl broke the record (SARCSIM), but he still had amazement in his eyes. "The new record to beat is 43.7 second."

There was a moment of silence.

Then, "COACH! THERE IS NO WAY A CHICK CAN RUN FASTER THAN ME. ME! THAT'S FREAKING IMPOSSIBLE—43.7 SECONDS ISNT EVEN A REASONABLE TIME! I MEAN COME ON, COACH!" He continued his rant, but I tuned him out when Kai stopped and landed our team in first place for relays. However I wasn't focused on that, and as soon as he stopped and looked at Johnny's red face then back to me, I started screaming too.

"OH YEAH—SUCK IT, KAI! I BEAT THE RECORD." This is where I started dancing, but I quickly sobered up and held out my hand. "20 bucks, Kai, cough it up." He started grumbling but handed me the money. "I thought you would have learned by now…you can't win with me."

"Well you're some freaky genetic mutated chick…or something!"

"Mutated chick?"

He sighed loudly. "Never mind." I started to watch the last group of runners finish. "Anyway, so don't forget we're all hanging down by the beach tonight."

"How could I? Hayes has been riding my ass about it all week."

"That's because it's going to get intense."

"It always is."

Mina walked down to us with a towel in hand decked out in a teal strapless bikini; she quickly rolled the towel out in the sand and gave us all a look while dropping her oversized bag on the ground.

"Please tell me someone has a brilliant idea."

"Mina, babe, what are you talking about?"

"I mean I'm hungry and would like to eat."

"There are pizzas in my car—to keep it warm." Josh said, tossing her the keys. Hayes and Josh had a glint in their eyes. "And, uh, Chase my man, why don't you help Mi by grabbing the cooler, yeah?"

"Whatever, mate." The two scurried off towards his car, leaving the rest of us with a coy Josh.

"The hell do you have planned?" I asked. Josh just grinned and we sat in silence until Mina came running back with 4 large pizza boxes and a very slow Chase trailing her. He dropped the cooler at my feet, and Hayes motioned for me to open it. I threw him a look before I slowly lifted the lid.

"Booze, guys? Damn, we're going to get such a hangover, and I have a fucking exam tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to write, I've busy studying for my driving permit. Anyway this chapter mainly focuses on Dylan and Ella and it helps you understand what happened before everyone was captured and leads you into what's going to happen in later chapters.**

**Thanks for reading this. Please review, flames welcome. Any and all suggestions are also welcome.**

"Adi?" A hand shook my shoulder, but my eyes focused on the men staring back at me. They were well decorated in their military gear. The school said to ignore the group and continue with our work, because they were following protocol on something we weren't allowed to know. Usually I would do as I was instructed (shocking, I know), but they stared at me as if they knew me.

And I feel like I know them too. But one really stood out to me. He had short, military styled brown hair and bright green eyes. He was tall about 6 feet, his whole appearance was similar. And it was nagging me to remember something.

"Adi, what are you staring at?"

"_Max, it's so good to see you again." He tore the glove from his hand quickly. I gave him my hand to shake and he kissed it gently. "It's been awhile. How are things?"_

"_Different, listen this isn't a social call this time. I need you to do me a favor."_

"_Anytime, you and your girl saved me and my team's ass more times than I can count. Whatcha need?"_

"_I need you to deliver a letter." I said, holding a white envelope in between us. "It's important. No joke, life or death important. You need to deliver it at an exact time, at an exact place, in an exact time. If not the letter is completely pointless. Understand?"_

"_Gotcha, letter is muy importante. So when and where?" He asked, tucking the letter into a safe pocket._

"_Exactly two months, 9:36PM, at my mom's house, taped to the bottom of the cookie jar in the kitchen. Ignore the dog, but make sure he sees and knows not to open it. You need to out of the house by 9:40, be out of Arizona by morning. Make sure no one sees you." He nodded, writing down everything I said._

"_Anything else?" He asked as we stood up to leave._

"_Yeah, if you see me again anytime after you deliver the letter, don't come up to me, don't talk to me. Only if I come up to you and say the safe word to you then you can fill me in on everything."_

"_You know if anyone except you said any of this to me, I'd think they were crazy."_

"_I need to know I can trust you. If I tell you the safe word, then I need to give you one more thing that's equally important."_

_There was a moment's silence, and then, "What's the safe word?"_

"ADIDDISON!" I blinked and turned to look at Mina's face. "God, are you still hung over?"

"Guess so."

"Yeah same, it would be worse if I didn't douse myself in Aleve this morning. Want some?" I gave her a look that said 'why the hell didn't you say anything earlier?' She threw her hands into her bag and popped two pills in my hand. I swallowed them dry.

"Let's hope it works." I said as we walked away from the court yard and to her car. She nodded, starting the car and heading towards my house.

"Are you sure your parents don't mind me staying with you guys?"

"Mhmm, my dad is still MIA and my mom will probably be getting drunk with her friends or busy working her ass off to even notice your presence." She nodded again and pulled into my driveway. I got out, dragging my bag after me. Mina followed me as I unlocked the door and dropped my bag on the ground.

"Adi? Is that you?" My mom yelled. I gave Mina a look.

"Or not." I mumbled. "Yeah, ma, it's me and Mina." She stepped out of her office and smiled at us.

"Oh, Mina dear, it's great to see you again."

"Back at ya, Mrs. R."

"Adi, honey, did you take your pills?" I nodded. "Good, it would be tragic if you didn't." She fiddled with her hands awkwardly. "So…I, uh, gotta call from work. I won't be home for the next few days. Mina, you're welcome to stay here with Adi if you chose. Okay well my flights leaving soon and Adi remember to take your pills."

I stared at the spot where my mom had been seconds ago. Mina touched my shoulder gently. "Out of curiosity, what happens if you don't take those pills?"

"Well mom says I could die."

"Is it true?"

"I dunno, sometimes I want to test her theory because I always feel like it's the pills that will kill me. I don't like drugs; I didn't take them when I come home with a bloody shoulder from hitting the reefs or when Josh accidently pushed me off that mini cliff when we went hiking."

"So just don't take them." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you want me dead?"

"No! I'm just saying: not taking them for a day won't kill you."

"Eh, later in life we'll test that theory. Until then. I want chocolate ice cream."

"Sweet tooth." She yelled after me. I laughed grabbing the container of ice cream and two spoons before the two of us went up to my room.

Ella POV

"Dyl, please stop singing!" He clamped his lips together and sent me an apologetic look. "Not that you don't have a great voice or anything, it's just that I'm really not in the mood."

"Are you saying you don't like sitting in a cage?"

"I mean, it just puts me thinking. About before all this. Ya know? "

"Not really." I sighed, and leaned back in the large cage.

"Iggy always talked to me about living in the cages when they were kids, no freedom or sunlight or fresh air. Max talked to me about it once just saying how in a cage you feel like there's no hope, Nudge said a few things about it, but mostly avoided the topic. And I always knew that I could never really know how they felt, but now I'm here. I've never felt so close to them—"

"But so far away at the same time." Dylan finished. "Yeah, I wasn't in a cage either. I was made then a few months later I met Max. She's always been the center of my world before I even knew her, but when I met her I never realized how different we really are. She has parents and a sister, but lived in a cage with white coats and nothing to live by and when she escaped she didn't have time to be a kid. She had to be a mom and a friend, and a role model. I was made from a kid, who died, but I had Max as my hope and people to teach me right from wrong and only had to worry about me, myself, and I. Being together was supposed to be easy with the wings and all, but we didn't have history or the same point of view. And then Fang left—"

"And you thought you had a chance." He nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I thought I finally had my chance. But she was so upset about him leaving, that she forgot all about everything else. She wanted to look for him, he was always on her mind, and it was all about him. Then she got over it. Just like that."

"We had an intervention. Nudge, Angel, and I. We told her how she wasn't Max anymore, and how it was affecting everything else. That she needed to snap out of it and get back to teaching you how to fight and caring for the Flock and be Max again. So she went back to being Max, and we promised to never mention his name around her again."

"For the next month, we all acted as if he never existed and things started to fall back to the way things would have been if he was never there and it was just me. Iggy and Gazzy made bombs, Nudge warmed up to me and her and Angel told me all about their life in the 'E' shaped house, Total was still being a love struck puppy, you went in on with school, Dr. M hired us a home school teacher,"

"Oh my god, I remember the look on everyone's face when he showed up. HA! Priceless!"

"And Max focused on teaching me to be me." He looked at me and I smiled, telling him to go on. "She taught me to be me. I didn't have to be in love with her because I was programmed to be, she told me what she thought life was supposed to be like and—well basically she taught me to be my own individual. Then the second month came around,"

"The government came with it." We stopped for a moment remembering the heartbreaking thing that came next. "Nudge and Max went with them." I whispered. "We stayed in touch by a webcam call everyday at 6:45pm right before we started dinner. It was always on time, and at 7 they were gone again."

"I remember them packing, I think that was the hardest. I had really grown to like Nudge, like a little sister. And Max, well it was Max."

"I asked Nudge why she agreed. She said that she thought the real world would do her good. I told her about how she was going into war and living just like she was before. She looked me in the eye and said 'This time I'll have a roof over my head, and food to eat, clothes to change into, a shower to jump into, and a bed to sleep in. I'll have Max with me, but without you guys for a few months I think I may just finally grow up. If I go with them I'll get to be a hero, someone to be looked up at. I just think it's time.' And then we hugged, I watched as Nudge started to sling her duffle over her shoulder as she walked out the door. Max kissed my cheek earlier and was already waiting by the cars for Nudge. And then that was it, when the door slammed shut behind them and drove off."

"They were gone for 3 months, when they came back we threw a party. I remember exactly what they were wearing (Polyvore….com/cgi/set?id=33319653)Jeb was there, and their new military friends. For the next 2 weeks everything was normal. Then Max snuck out for a secret meeting she left with an envelope and a check list. Nudge and Max started to be real secretive, like they were planning something."

"You guys had been staying with Mom and me for a total of 6 months after Fang left, and then you guys were captured. Mom and I were captured a few days later in New Mexico after Max told us to run."

"And here we are. Two years later."

**A/N" Okay so here's a brief little thing about what Ella and Dylan just talked about…**

**Week 1: depressed Max**

**Month 1: act as if Fang never existed**

**Month 2: government takes Nudge and Max**

**Month 4: Max and Nudge return after being gone for roughly 3 months**

**Month 5: Max has a secret meeting, Nudge and Max are planning something**

**Month 6: (toward the end of the 6****th**** month) Everyone's captured**


	6. Preview

**A/N alright here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, I started school and my laptop broke. Excuses, I know. So enough of that and read on. Please review after and give me your feedback with some possible ideas because I'm drawing a blank. Thanks.**

**BlackTales.**

To: Director

From: M.I.A

Subject: Live video feed from Max third period class. Next step?

BEGIN CLIP

"Alright class welcome back to AP Lang. This week we will be focusing on myths and alienation. Please type the website found on the board into your URL and read the article. Once you're done, I would like you to think about weather or this is a myth and then form your desks into a circle so we can perform a seminar. Begin."

Website:

Home page.

Click Most Read Posts.

Read.

LINK TO THE MOST READ POST ON FANGS BLOG.

You know when a person says 'I hate school.' You kinda just nod and agree, because I mean come on! School is terrible, horrific. They stick needles in you, test you physically, mentally, and emotionally, make you test the trust in your family and friends. Oh and they give you wings.

Did you think I mean _high _school?

Psh.

No.

But that's the purpose of this blog post thingy. That's why I'm here, to share with you the lovely adventures of my high school years. With wings.

Now you're probably like: Max going to school? WHAT?

Yeah trust me; I was so pissed off when Jeb told me that was his plan to keep Itex off our backs. School, Jeb, really? Does anyone remember the whole Anne incident?

Nope.

Well I do. I remember the head honcho, Lissa, Sam, Max2, and everyone else! But the look on everyone's face when Jeb mentioned that hope of a normal life—what was I supposed to do? Say no?

Please.

I'm not _that_ cruel. So I gave in. And I dunno, maybe this will be good for us or something. But please, allow me to introduce myself, assuming you're some idiot who doesn't know about the Avian American- Kids with Wings! story.

My name is Maximum Ride, call me Max. I'm 15 years old, and I spent the first 10 years of my life in The School. I'm destined to save the world from the adults and Itex, my mom is Dr. Martinez, I have a half sister, Ella, and my dad is Jeb— I don't particularly care for him, but mom trusts him, so I tolerate him.

And my family consists of 5 other winged kids. Dylan, my perfect other half, he's happy and beautiful with bright eyes and blonde hair. He has a nice voice too, but he didn't grow up in cages like the rest of us. He was made from a dying kid and then was programmed to love me. Yay me. Then Iggy, he's blind, but an amazing cook. Oh and he builds bombs, and he has amazing aim—trust me, he'll shock you. Dylan and Iggy are 15 like me. Then there's Nudge. She's a fashion guru, even on the run, with a motor mouth that will make your ears bleed. She's 12. And the bombs too, Gazzy, a mini Iggy. He's 10. And last but certainly not least, is Angel. She kinda hit the jackpot when she was re-captured form the school, and has a lot of powers. Plus the bambi eyes. She used to be my sweet baby, but things change and now we don't exactly see eye to eye anymore. She's 8.

Now you're thinking. What about Fang! Well haven't you been reading his blog? You're on it right now. He left the flock after Totals wedding with a simple letter. Actually it's not really all that simple, I cried over it for a week before I got it together. Anyway, it's been about 3 months since then.

So yeah that that basics. And I know you weren't used to that, but I had to Nudge hack into this for a reason and if you're reading this must mean you are somewhat interested in what I have to say or you wouldn't have clicked on this.

Maximum Ride

"Obviously it's real."A redhead said, twisting her hair. "Everyone's seen the videos about them and read about them in the paper."

"If it's real, then where are they now?" Adi asked.

"Probably in hiding," A girl pitched in. "They were on the run and then the government wanted to 'get to know them' and then everything went downhill from there."

"They went missing after that Fang dude went missing, and the only thing we still had of them was his blog and it only talked about how he left to saw Max and how much he missed them and all that crap. Then Max hacked in and posted something, then Fang stopped posting for about 2 months, then he posted one thing saying how he thinks bad things are about to happen. Then nothing ever since."

The class started at the surfer named Kai until Adi started laughing, causing Kai to blush red. "How do you know so much?"

"My sister is obsessed with it."

"Likely story." Another surfer yelled. The class erupted in laughter.

END CLIP

Send.


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: so…sorry for the wait. I had given up writing, but decided to finish this first and then stop. Thanks for choosing Erased. Review please!

Adi POV

"Miss Rivera, the principal will see you know." I smiled at the intern, one of the reasons I love getting sent to the office, and walked to the back to sit in my—yes, my—chair.

"What's up, Mrs. Greene?" I asked. The principal, Mrs. Greene and I are very close. I'm here so often that she can't even be mad at me anymore.

"Adi, what did you do this time?"

"I don't really remember," I told her with a sheepish smile. "I might have fallen asleep."

She rolled her green eyes at me and smiled. "I'm sure. So what's new with you?"

"Uh in Lang, we started this project. I'm dreading it, it's myth vs. alienation. We're focusing on these kids from America that have wings."

"Oh, yes I know all about them. My daughter loves them."

"Well are they real?" I asked. "It seems so farfetched." Mrs. Greene shrugged.

"I don't know, Adi. But lots of people think they're real. There are pictures and videos, and interviews. Lots of evidence to prove they exist."

"Then where are they now?"

"Lots of people wanted them dead or captured, Adi. They're probably in hiding. They are, after all, only kids."

"And their names: Maximum Ride, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel. Do they all have Ride as a last name? Or is Max the only one special enough to have one? And _Fang_, what is he a vampire? And the Gasman—uh gross."

Mrs. Greene stared at me during my rant. "Have you been sleeping, Adi?" She finally asked.

I sighed. "Not really. I have a lot on my mind. Mum left for work again, and I'm just really restless."

"Maybe your minds trying to tell you something." She suggested.

I shot her a look. "Right."

Unknown POV

"Well? How is it?" I asked as the men in military uniform got out of the car.

"Everything is exactly in place." Their leader, Lt. Carstarphen, and one of my close friends said.

I grinned. "Perfect, this is perfect. And she doesn't remember you at all?"

"We had a staring contest, but a girl, Mina I think her name was, pulled her out of her trance." I nodded, picking up a duffle and throwing it into the armored truck.

"Great, you're staying here, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah and Summers is going to New Zealand, Greek to Canada, Edmond to the Bahamas, and Cord to England. Are you sure you don't want me in Virginia? Greene is already here, and making progress from what I understand.

I thought about it. "Actually, yeah that's a good idea. I need to deliver something anyway, but can't get too close. So that'd be perfect."

"Cool." He said and took the package I gave to him.

"And avoid Anne Walker; she's really getting on my nerves. She's getting way too close."

"I could always shoot her." Carstarphen suggested with a grin. "No one'll miss her."

"No one will miss her," I agreed. "But Itex would definitely notice."

"Eh, you could always—"

"No."

"Party pooper. Well, gotta go. Planes leaving soon. I'll get the package to your insider ASAP."

"I appreciate it."

We started walking towards his plane. "So when are you leaving?"

"Not long after you guys. I have a meeting with Greene this afternoon then I'm leaving."

"Where ya heading?" I put my finger to my lips.

"It's a secret."

Adi POV

"Mrs. Greene, sorry to interrupt," The intern said, sticking his head in the door. "But I wanted to remind you about your meeting downtown in 30 minutes."

Mrs. Greene jumped up. "Oh! Right, I completely forgot. Adi, I have to go."

"Okay, who are you meeting?" Mrs. Greene smiled at me as she gathered her things.

"An old friend. Your would love her."

"Well you should take me than. It's not like I'm doing anything." She gave me a look. "Okay. Okay. Maybe another time. Have fun."

"Thanks Adi, oh and try not to fall asleep."

"Yeah. Right." I said and she ran out of her office.

Unknown POV – this is someone else's POV. Not the one a second ago with the soldiers. Sorry for all the changes in POVs, I'm trying to fill in some blanks.

TO: MIA

From: Director

Subject: Reply

Mia,

I am pleased to know she does not remember much. However, please let me know how your future tests on memory go. Another thing, I want you to be keeping a sharp eye out for Fang. His description: 6 foot two, black hair, dark eyes, olive skin. I know I said he was dead but the other day one of my scientists gathered information about activity in and around Virginia, and sends the Flock is a member names, and Dylan, Ella, and Dr. Martinez are in our custody I have to assume Fang is alive. If he is, then the first person to help go to is Max.

Keep me updated.

Marian Jensen but

TO: Director

From: MIA

Subject: Reply

Director,

Nothing out of the ordinary here. She's keeping to a normal schedule – spending times with friends and spending time in principals as much as usual.

A Fang has gotten a hold her, and then she shows no sign of distress—so I figure if he did then she didn't remember him up at am just thought he was a freak or he has no idea where she is.

Another thing, I don't think he would go straight to Max because he knows that you know that that's what you would expect. If it were me, I would assume he would go for someone like Nudge or the Gasman first. It wouldn't be Angel because that would also be too obvious, and Iggy is blind.

Hope I've.

MIA

Sent.

A/N: who are the two unknown people? Anyone want to guess? I'll give you a virtual cookie if you review. Have any ideas? I'm still just writing with no real idea how to get to the main plot. Suggestions? Review? Pretty please with Fang on top.


	8. Chapter 6

A/N: time jump of 2 days from the last chapter

Shy POV

"Uh, excuse me miss?" I turned around and looked at the man in front of me. Light brown hair, green eyes, and a nice smile—around 25 years old and dressed in military uniform.

"Can I help you?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, I'm looking for the bus station." I nodded and pointed.

"Straight for two blocks, then turn left, and walk another block. There's a big sign. You can't miss is."

"Thanks. I'm Jonathan Greek." I shook his pale hand that clashed with my dark completion.

"I'm Shy." I said as we started walking towards the bus station. "Where are you from?"

"America. I'm here on vacation."

"That's cool, I used to live in America but we moved here two years ago.

"Where from?" He asked politely.

"California, have you ever been there?" He nodded.

"I was stationed there for awhile, then I was transferred to Virginia."

"So what did you do in the military?" I asked, and he smiled.

"Sorry, lil lady, but I can't tell you."

"Let me guess, you'd have to shoot me if you told me?" He laughed.

"Something like that. Well Miss Shy, it was nice to meet you."

"You too. Have a nice vacation!"

"Thanks." And then he was gone. I shivered and tightened my coat around me as I started walking towards my house.

Ella POV

"Someone figure out who Jonathan Greek is!" The director yelled. I glanced at Dylan then focused back on the monitor where Nudge was walking.

"Uh ma'am," One of the scientists said. "Greek's background checks out. He was stationed here in California, then was transferred to Virginia. He's had this vacation scheduled for two months, and he requested time off three weeks ago."

A vain in the Directors forehead looked about ready to pop.

Unknown POV

"Okay, Greek's been spotted." I said into the mouthpiece. "They're watching over him now. Is Summers in position?"

"That I am." Summers reported through the headset.

"Change into civilian clothes, don't make direct contact."

"You do know I don't know anything about being a sub right?"

"Yeah, I know. Just find the cameras then loop them."

"Aye-aye captain. Summers out."

I nodded to no one and switched calls. I felt the plane shake in the clouds and started talking. "Edmond, any news on the mother?"

I waited patiently for the crackled voice to come through. "She makes a lot of money for a stay at home mom with no husband. I'm in position. Ready when you are."

I waited, checking the cameras again then said, "Ready."

"Commence operation break in is a go. I'll email you the files when I'm done. Edmond out."

I switched calls again, but I knew it would head straight to voicemail so I left a message. "Cord, update before nightfall." It was short, yet affective. I hung up and took off the headset, grabbing the secure phone and dialed a number.

"This is Joshua." He said. "Carstarphen's here too. He says the package was delivered on time two days ago. All good on this end."

"Ready in five." I said. "Planes landing in an hour." I added.

"Cord will be so glad to have help. Four."

"Three on this end. Code is tango, delta, omega."

"T.D.O. Two over here. Code is beta, alpha, tango."

"B.A.T. One on this end."

"Ready when you are."

"Ready."

"Commencing now."

3rd Person POV

"Director, ma'am, we have a problem."

"Now what is it?" The director snapped and the scientist recoiled.

"Our firewalls were just broken."

"We were hacked?" She demanded. "That's not possible!"

"And Connie, the scientist watching over Angel, just reported that their house was broken into. The only thing taken were files from here computer."

"Anything else?" The director hissed.

"The hacker stole the entire Flock data, and we couldn't trace them."

"And?"

"And they left a message."

_Paybacks a bitch._

_But don't worry_

_It gets better._

Unknown POV

"Report?" I asked. I heard laughing on the other end of the line.

"Success. Nice message by the way."

"Thanks. Whatcha get?"

"Everything," Carstarphen said. "We have access to their cameras, computers, and security system, but they only think we got the Flock files."

"Excellent. Good work guys."

Unknown POV cont.

"Trace through Virginia and California." The Director said, finally calm as I watched here on my laptop without anyone's knowledge. "I wasn't to get those files back immediately, and stop this hacker from doing any more damage.

I bit back a grin as she continued barking out orders. Already, she fired two scientists. Poor suckers were sent somewhere you don't ever want to go.

I minimized the camera watching the Director and zoomed in on the one in England where Iggy—pft, Rollo my ass—was.

"Remember you need to get your parents' permission for this field trip. In case they want to know," Cord said with a fake English accent. "Lunch will be provided, and you will be back before school is out. Chaperones are need, so any of your parents volunteer if they want."

I zoomed out, letting Cord work his magic at being a teacher and closed my laptop once I felt the plane start descending. One of the flight attendants came out. "The plane will be landing in ten minutes, should I make sure she's ready to go?"

"Please and thank you." I said and watched her walk away. I leaned back into my seat and twirled and envelope in my hand.

Paybacks a bitch.

Ella POV

"What do you thinks going on?" Dylan asked. I shrugged and slouched in my cage.

"No idea, but its hilarious watching the Director freak out."

"Do you think it's Fang?" Dylan wondered out loud.

"I haven't really thought about it, but who else could it be?"

"Did we have any other allies?"

"Possibly Jeb, but Max was never too sure. Plus you know he's working here."

"Okay then who else? CSM?" I gave him a look.

"You're kidding right? They wouldn't be able to hack into a multimillion dollar company."

"The military? But how would they know about this? Someone would have had to tell them—but this brings us back to who?"

We sat in silence then, "Hey what about Total?" Dylan's eyes widened.

"I completely forgot about Total. Weird. Do you think he's okay? Where do you think he is?"

A/N: SO that's the end of this chapter. Review please! And if you have any questions go ahead and ask them and I'll answer them ASAP, either with a message or most likely before the next chapter. ReviewReviewReview! Yeah, and extra info incase I didn't make it clear.

Angel—Halle in the Bahamas

Gazzy—Trevor in New Zealand

Nudge—Shy in Canada

Iggy—Rollo in England

Max—Adi in Australia

REVIEW POR FAVOR!


End file.
